rootless tree project
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: Pessoal, aqui eu vou postar uma série de Drables e ficlets que eu vou fazer pro projeto rootless tree do 6v. enjoy with NO moderation
1. Chapter 1

Lenço

* * *

Draco não gostava de vermelho.

Vermelho lhe era uma cor detestável. _Abominável_. Tudo que lhe era vermelho era pouco digno. Gryffindor, por exemplo, era toda vermelha, suas pessoas eram todas vermelhas e corajosas. E coragem não era uma qualidade, não para Draco.

No baile de inverno Pansy Parkinson usou um batom vermelho. _Muito_ vermelho. E a pele dela era tão clara, os cabelos tão negros, os olhos tão negros, e ele não via nada disso, só via vermelho. Ela lhe era detestável. Naquela noite pelo menos.

Vitor Krum passava pela porta, acompanhado de uma menina tão linda, vestida de azul. Azul era uma boa cor, olhou pros lábios da garota, estavam cor de rosa. Cogitou a idéia de pedir uma dança com aquela garota misteriosa, conhecia Krum, ele não se importaria com uma dança, e se sim, pouco importava, queria saber quem era e pronto. Pansy o puxava, e dizia algo, a menina de azul passara, e Parkinson começara a falar algo com Granger.

Draco procurou a Granger, seria bom ter algo para debochar. Perguntou onde ela estava. Parkinson, meio impaciente lhe disse que ela estava com Krum. Draco riu; a menina de azul _não podia_ ser a sangue-ruim. Entraram no salão. E quando os três campeões e Potter entraram, ele viu a Granger. Merlin era _mesmo_ a Granger.

Esqueceu de Parkinson e de qualquer outra coisa que estava a sua volta, só via rosa e azul. E de repente viu como essas cores combinavam, o batom rosa de Granger e o vestido azul. A boca rosa de Granger, seus olhos meio azul, meio cinza.

Como nunca reparara que combinavam? Ele via Granger dançar, e para Draco, o vestido dela era meio cinza, meio azul. Como ela sabia que essas cores combinavam? Como ela conseguia _sempre_ saber de tudo?

Parkinson conversava com a Greengrass, Krum sumira, Granger estava sozinha. E quase sem perceber, seus pés lhe levaram até Granger, sentada numa mesa cercada de cadeiras vazias.

- O seu batom esta borrado, Granger – Riu do desespero dela, procurando em uma bolsinha um espelho e lenço, Granger era perfeccionista. O batom não estava borrado. Mas a garota quase que instintivamente colocou um lenço nos lábios, carimbou-o com o batom rosa.

Quando Hermione percebeu que fora enganada, o olhou com raiva, saiu sem dizer uma palavra, com raiva, Draco riu.

Ela deixara o lenço em cima da mesa, e lá tinha o batom rosa de Granger, no formato de sua boca. Draco não notou quando seus dedos se estenderam e pegaram o tecido fino. Também não percebeu quando suas mãos o guardaram no bolso de suas vestes.

Anos mais tarde Aestoria descobriu um lenço com marca de batom rosa na gaveta de seu marido. E sentiu raiva, porque o batom não era dela, céus, Draco lhe dissera para ela _nunca_ usar batom cor de rosa. Agora tinha uma vaga idéia do por quê.

***

Minha primeira fic pro projeto rootless tree, da seção Draco e Hermione do 6v,

Se vocês gostaram, _Review_ it xD

Beijos Deh Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

_Fic feita pra minha querida Becky Lestrange,_

_best na seção d/h simplesmente_

* * *

**Chá**

Minerva McGonagall sabia o que estava fazendo. Ela _tinha_ que saber, ter certeza.

Não poderiam perder Draco, Dumbledore dizia que estavam perdendo-no, Merlin, ele era só um menino, Voldemort, não tinha o direito de usá-lo.

Draco ainda tinha mais uma chance. Dumbledore pois tanta certeza naquela frase, tinha mais gente lutando por Draco, só faltava Minerva fazer sua parte. Mudar um destino.

Descobrira poucas aulas atrás a solução.

Malfoy olhava em direção a janela, não percebia que estava em aula, não se importava. Não tinha feito seu dever, e nem faria. Na direção da janela estava Hermione Granger. Estudando, atenta, transfigurava seu bule de chá em um coelho com perfeição.

Minerva não soube se Malfoy olhava a janela, a luz, ou se olhava Granger. Ou talvez olhasse a luz através de Granger. Hermione era uma menina tão dedicada, tão certa, tão idealista. Podia parecer loucura. _Era loucura_. Mas o que não o era nesses tempos de guerra. A garota sorriu, Draco aompanhou o sorriso, e isso deu mais certeza a Minerva.

Bateram na porta, logo o rosto de Hermione apareceu. Mandou que senta-se, bateram na porta e o rosto cansado de Draco apareceu na porta. Observou o olhar de desdém do garoto. Não se continuar.

Explicou a ambos que Draco precisava melhorar em transfiguração, E ela não tinha tempo, por tanto, Hermione Granger ajudaria Draco, iso renderia pontos a casa à ambos.

Ambos rejeitaram veementemente.

Ela os despensou. Merlin, teoricamente, o amor é a única coisa que pode mudar uma pessoa. Draco precisava ser mudado, era para o _bem_ dele. E Hermione era a melhor influência que ele poderia ter. Como poderiam ter negado tão veementemente? Talvez o futuro do mundo bruxo valese a quebra de seus ideais.

Alguns fins justificam seus meios.

E Minerva McGonagall pensava que era somente um empurrãozinho.

No dia seguinte, os chamou a sua sala mais uma vez.

Quando eles se sentaram, disse-lhes que bebessem o chá, que acabara de ser transfigurado, voltaria em um instante com o motivo da reunião. Quando ela voltou eles se olhavam constrangidos. Não havia mais chá em suas xícaras. Encarou os olhos de ambos e disse calmamente que havia _amortentia_ naquele chá. Por um mês, seria inevitável que não ficassem apaixonados um pelo outro.

Cada um protestou à sua maneira. sairam meio desesperados da sala. Poucos dias depois os viu trocando bilhetes e sorrisos em sua aula, ausentes do mundo.

Dois meses depois,e eles ainda estavam juntos.

Em uma noite de um terceiro mês juntos, foram procurar Minerva McGonagall, preocupados com a quantidade de _amortentia_ no chá que tomaram. Estavam de mãos juntas, meio apreensivos, talvez com medo de quanto tempo mais aquele sonho duraria.

A professora lhes sorriu. E perguntou o que cada um sentiu quando tomaram o chá. Hermione não se lembrava, Draco tampouco. A professora sorriu mais uma vez, e disse.

- Não tinha nenhuma _amortentia_ naquele chá.

Ambos perguntaram então, como eles poderiam estar juntos.

- Vocês só precisavam acreditar que tinha _amortentia_ naquele chá, para poderem se permitir o que ambos desejavam: ficarem juntos.

O armário do sumidouro nunca foi concertado. E Draco ficaria do lado de Hermione. Porque queria isso, porque esse era o lado que ela não seria morta. E ele poderia ser um heroí, pelo menos pra ela.

* * *

**n/deh:**

Todo mundo pensou que a Minerva tinha dado amortentia mesmo né? =p

review it xD


	3. Chapter 3

_Fic feita pra Isa (Lori Black), Porque sem ela a Nasthy&Filthy não seria a mesma)  
_

* * *

**Sobre o certo e o errado**

Ele era branco, ajustado no corpo, com uma saia cheia de camadas. Simples. apenas alguns brilhos perdidos pelo corpete. Os braços estavam nus. A mão carregava um anel, onde um solitário brilhava sozinho.

Um sonho, como Ginny dizia.

_Defina sonho._

Algo estava errado. Alguma coisa, naquele cômodo grande demais, naquele jardim onde as pessoas sentavam - a esperavam - estava errado. Talvez o que estivesse mais errado fosse a pessoa que a esperava no altar.

_Draco Malfoy_.

Harry dizia que ele estava usando-a. Que aquele casamento era só um casamento pra limpar seu nome no mundo bruxo. Seria bom para o último dos Malfoys ter seu nome limpo, e Hermione Granger, melhor amiga de Harry Potter e uma heroína na guerra, limparia o nome Malfoy em um instante.

Ron não dizia nada.

Ginny achava que ela estava vivendo um conto de fadas: Dois inimigos, de repente se encontram em um bar, conversam, ignoram sua inimizade. Ficam juntos. E, em menos de um ano, se casavam.

Hermione, à principio, não achava estranho se casarem tão rápido. Eles se amavam, não se amavam? Não havia problema nenhum a pressa de Draco.

Mas as palvras de Harry faziam _tanto_ sentido.

Olhou pela janela, Draco conversava com Blaise, Ginny com Luna. Draco a olhou de canto de olho e sorriu, ainda conversando com Blaise.

Ron não fora no casamento. Harry fora para testemunhar uma tragédia, segundo ele próprio

Hermione não tinha coragem de descer até o jardim. Aquele olhar, aquele último sorriso que Draco lhe lançara, parecia tão certo.

Como se ele nunca tivesse duvidado que eles iam casar, como se ele, desde o principio, soubesse que ela aceitaria, e eles ficariam juntos, como se el não tivesse medo.

Olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Aquela_ não era _Hermione Granger. Céus, Todos sempre souberam que ela queria se casar de azul. com um vestido solto como se fosse de uma ninfa. O seu vestido era uma representação de sua futura vida com Draco.

Belo, rico, clássico.

_Desconfortável._

Antes achava que era tudo certo, era certo unir dois lados de uma falecida guerra, era certo superar seus preconceitos.

Era tudo tão certo, que não podia ser Draco, porque Draco sempre fora errado, e agora, enquanto a esperava lá fora, ele não tinha duvidas que estava certo.

E Hermione pensou que Harry estava certo, afinal. Malfoy a usava, porque isso era o certo pra ele, mas não pra ela. Não mais.

E foi isso que fez Hermione Granger tirar seu vestido, vestir suas roupas comuns, descer as escadas daquela mansão desconfortavelmente grande, andar até Draco Malfoy e lhe devolver o anel de noivado.

Poderia estar cometendo o maior erro de sua vida.  
Provavelmente estava.

Só que o certo e o errado se misturavam dentro de si. E ela já não conseguia identifica-los. E ela era Hermione Granger, sempre faria a coisa certa.

Talvez só precisasse de um tempo.

Ou precisasse que Draco corresse atrás dela, como correu. E que lhe perguntasse o que houve, como perguntou. E a ouvisse, como ouviu. E a entedesse, como entendeu. E que pedisse, como pediu, para que casasse com ele. Vestida com o seu belo vestido ou com aquelas suas roupas comuns, não importava, desde que ele pudesse ter a certeza que a primeira coisa certa de sua vida se realizaria, de fato.

Então o certo se fez na cabeça de Hermione, e essa pegou seu buquê, e andou com seu pai até o altar.

Porque Harry só tinha ciúmes, de um irmão, e Ron só estava com raiva porque seu primeiro amor não havia dado certo. Talvez Ginny estivesse certa.

Aquilo tudo era um conto de fadas que se realizava.

E nada parecia mais certo.

* * *

**n/deh:**

Espero que tenham gostado ^.^

review it xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Fleurs d'oseille**

Um perfume diz muito sobre alguém.

Não somente porque existem incontáveis fragãncias, mas principalmente porque cada perfume se adapta a ume pele de uma maneira. Nunca, duas pessoas terão o mesmo cheiro.

O perfume de Hermione Granger era citrico floral. Porque ela precisava da liberdade dos tons citricos, mas não resisitia ao romantismo das flores. Só que o toque floral era tão minimo, que era quase inexistente, e quase ninguém o identificava. Quase. Preferiam pensar que ela simplesmente não era romantica, e nem precisava disso, que era independente e sua felicidade nunca dependereia de outras pessoas. A viam como citrica, ou como azeda.

O perfume de Draco Malfoy tinha almíscar, tons amadeirados, e quase um inexistente tom azedo. Qualquer menina ficaria louca com tal cheiro. E todas o consideravam sedutor. Não sentiam o _azedo_, embora Draco tivesse certeza absoluta da existência azeda.

Então em uma aula de Slughorn, sentiu do caldeirão de _amortentia_ um cheiro azedo, misturado com tons florais. Pensou que fosse a fusão de seu perfume com o de Pansy. Mas Pansy usava um perfume demasiado doce, conforme Draco confirmara mais tarde, para ser os suaves tons doces, florais, que exalava da poção.

Até que um dia, sentiu o aroma novamente, e embriagou-se de prazer, estva no meio de uma aula, não se lembrava mais qual. Granger sentava a sua frente, e prendia seus cabelos. A nunca exposta exalava aquele perfume cheio de tons azedos misturados com um doce, que para Draco era evidente. Queria toca-la, para ter certeza de que era real.

Estendeu a ponta dos dedos, ignorando o resto do mundo que continuava a viver. Tocou-a. Ela se virou quase que imediatamente. Alheia do que acontecia em Draco, sentiu os dedos dele em sua nuca e quis morrer, porque assim morreria em um estado estranho de uma felicidade desconhecida.

Trocaram um olhar cheio de significância que ninguém mais jamais entenderia. Ela virou pra frente, soltando seus cabelos. Draco acordou de seu devaneio e quebrou o contato entre sua mão e a nuca dela.

Draco sabia qual era o cheiro da _amortentia_. Hermione só sabia sobre o arrepio dos dedos de Draco em sua nuca.  
E tudo daria certo, se Hermione não tivesse certeza que o perfume que _amortentia_ exalava era o de Ron. E essa foi uma das únicas coisas que Hermione Granger errou em sua vida. Porque se ela prestasse atenção, não sentiria apenas o cheiro de almíscar e os tons amadeirados, que era o perfume de Ron, sentiria o sutil tom azedo, e ela saberia então, que sentira, na verdade, o perfume de Draco Malfoy.

Só que Hermione não percebeu seu erro, e Malfoy não tinha coragem de corrigi-la. Hermione Granger sempre estava certa, então Draco Malfoy, ignorou o perfume que sentira e casou-se com Aestoria. E Hermione casou-se com Ron.

Porque certos Destinos simplesmente não se realizam.

* * *

**N/Deh:**

Dedico essa fic a Swan, que além de gostar de APS, virou moderadora da Nasthy & Filthy, e merece um grande parabéns por isso.

se gostram review ;D


	5. Chapter 5

_**Deserèe**_

A vida tem certos fatos. Momentos. Inerrecuperáveis e únicos.

Só que não cabe a nós fazê-los, ou notá-los quando acontece. Normalmente, só percebemos que tal momento era único depois de o perdemos, depois dele ter passado.

E Draco Malfoy sabia disso. Percebera isso.

Por causa de um maldito tapa.

Porque ninguém, _jamais_ teve a audácia, a coragem de lhe bater, de contrariá-lo.

Mas ela teve, porque ela era Hermione Granger, sempre certa sobre tudo. Sempre politicamente correta. Ela jamais pensou que violência levasse a algum lugar.

Mas não naquele dia, que só Deus sabe porque, um insulto ao Hagrid foi a faísca necessária para ela lhe bater.

E Draco sentiu _tantas_ coisas naqueles poucos segundos que ficaram se encarando, pensou em _tantos_ meios de puní-la, de descontar-lhe. Sentiu uma vontade de fazer coisas loucas, de colocá-la no lugar que pertencia, o mundo trouxa, só para nunca mais ter que sentir aquela mão imunda e aveludada em sua pele, só para nunca mais ter que ver aqueles olhos castanhos sujos e brilhantes. Só para nunca mais ter um desejo débil e patético de beijá-la. Para que aquela sangue-sujo entendesse que ele seria _sempre_ superior e a beijaria quando quisesse, só porque queria.

Quando se imaginou beijando-a, percebeu que aquiilo nada tinha haver com o tapa.

Acordou de seu devaneio, e saiu sem olhar pra trás, sem fazer nada para puní-la. Não percebeu quando Crabble e Goyle se uniram a ele.

Tentava entender como pudera se imaginar beijando-a.

E quando sonhou aquela noite, e em muitas outras noites, que beijava Granger. Imaginava como seria a realidade.

Desejava beijá-la fora dos sonhos.

E de repente queria ter um vira-tempo, para poder, depois daquele tapa, tê-la agarrado e a beijado.

Não entendia o que o conteve naquele dia.

Porém, entendeu o que o impedia em sua segunda chance.

Ela estava sozinha, tristemente linda, chorando.

Bem no seu dia de glória. Dia que mostrou a Hogwarts que ela era _sim _uma garota linda. E que o melhor apanhador do mundo achava isso. Mas chorava sozinha, meio escondida. E Draco sabia que, se ele fosse até ela, poderia de algum jeito, beijá-la.

Mas seus pés não se movimentavam, porque seus ouvidos ouviam os soluços dela, e seus olhos viam as lagrimas abundantes. E seu coração sabia que ela chorava por amor.

Amor, paixão, gostar, qualquer uma dessas merdas que Draco não se importava na época.

Mas ouví-la, vê-la e sentir a tristeza dela o impedia. Porque ele não achava que ela merecia sofrer. Não naquela noite. E ele sabia, sentia, que se aproximar dela, naquela noite, a machucaria ainda mais.

E decidiu não ser egoísta. Não entendia o por quê. Contudo era melhor conter aquele seu desejo insano do que deixá-la mais vulnerável, mais triste talvez.

Viu Vitor Krum se aproximar, e olhá-la confuso, viu ela dar um olhar cheio de uma significação que só Draco poderia entender, e viu quando ela se levantou e o beijou.

E Draco sentia que poderia ter sido ele.

Ficou com raiva de si mesmo. Porém, quando os lábios de desgrudaram, ela o olhou imaginando que Krum era outra pessoa, alguém com cabelos ruivos. E saiu correndo.

Krum obviamente não entedera a cena. Granger obviamente correra para seu quarto.

Draco sentiu raiva. Raiva por não beijá-la. Raiva por Granger já amar alguém. Mas sentiu raiva, principalmente da verdade obvia, que aquela pessoa pela qual Hermione sofria _não era ele._

O que era injusto, porque ela já contrariára ele quando o bateu, e agora o contrariava por simplesmente não o amar de volta.

Porque Draco, mesmo que anos depois, sabia que a amara naquele dia, naqueles anos, naquela vida.

E ela não.

* * *

**N/deh:  
**

Mais uma fic por rootles tree, o item era desejo contido.

Se gostarem, review it

; )


	6. Chapter 6

**Weasleys devem ser banidos do mundo **

Ron Weasley era estupido, insensivel, pobre.

Mas Draco não o odiava. Tinha um desprezo imenso. Não ódio.

O desprezava por todo os motivos obvios que um Malfoy desprezaria um Weasley. E o agradecia por todos os motivos obvios dele ser um Weasley.

Porque se ele não fosse o estúpido que quebrara o coração de _sua_ Granger. Ela jamais teria aceitado seu lenço sonserino quando chorava em um canto isolado dos jardins. E ela jamais teria ido procurá-lo para devolver o lenço. E eles jamais teriam se fitado por tempo o suficiente para notar coisas obvias como a combinação perfeita entre os matizes cinzas e castanhos. E jamais teriam se beijado como se beijaram.

E Draco gostava de beijá-la, não sabia bem porque, mas gostava. Gostava de estar perto dela, e de como ela prendia seu cabelo em coque, e em como ela ria de uma maneira tão gostosa que dava à Draco certas cócegas na barriga.

Só que um dia, o estúpido, insensivel e pobre do Ronald Weasley decidiu se apaixonar por _sua_ Hermione Granger.

O que era incábivel, na imaginação de Draco. Ele não tinha o depois daquele pouco tempo com ela - que lhe parecia infinito - ele percebeu que queria que fosse para sempre e pronto.

E Draco Malfoy sempre consegue _tudo_ o que quer.

Porém, daquela vez, não. Porque Hermione Granger jamais esquecera o estúpido, insensível e pobre Ron Weasley. E deixou Draco por causa dele.

E agora ela é Hermione Granger estúpida-insensível-pobre-Weasley.

A pior parte, é que Draco sabe que, faria tudo de novo, mesmo que ela o trocasse de novo.

Porque Merlin, o gozador, fez com que ele a amasse.

E tudo teria dado certo se não fosse por um Weasley. Céus, Weasleys deveriam ser banidos do mundo, simplesmente.

* * *

**N/deh:**

Mais uma fic por rootles tree, o item era Ronald Weasley

Se gostarem, review it

; )


	7. Chapter 7

**Hell & Heaven**

A sala precisa, era para Draco, como uma faca de dois gumes.

Representava o inferno e o paraíso ao mesmo tempo.

O inferno era o seu destino, obrigado a cumprir porque seu pai fora um incompetente e o metera nisso. Ele nunca quis receber a marca negra, ele não gostava do pai dele, não queria ser como seu pai. Não queria ser um assassino.

Gostava da vida. Não mostrava isso à todos, porque ele era Draco Malfoy, e ninguém espera que um Malfoy goste de algo além de dinheiro e poder. Mas Draco gostava. Gostava do verde tão vivo da grama. Do cheiro da chuva. Gostava também de mergulhar em água gelada. Admirava a vida, gostava de fazer parte dela.

O paraíso era Hermione Granger. Que, quando o olhava era como se mergulhasse em um mar de grama verde, e seu perfume tinha cheiro de chuva - cheiro de liberdade - e beijar ela era como se estivesse sempre nadando em algum rio gelado e limpído num lugar distante do mundo. Admirava Granger, e queria fazer parte da vida dela, pra sempre.

Talvez fosse por isso que cada vez mais adiava o conserto do armário do sumidouro, e passasse mais tempo com ela. Talvez fosse por isso que ignorasse as cartas predatorias de seu pai pra vê-la ler algum livro. Com certeza foi por causa disso que Draco, afinal, não teve coragem de deixá-la para lutar do lado de seu pai. Draco Malfoy havia percebido, que nunca seria seu pai se ficasse com Hermione Granger.

E quando ela lhe propôs que fugissem, para que não tivessem que ficar em lados opostos em uma guerra tão estúpida. Ele sorriu e a abraçou, porque percebeu que ela não queria ser a melhor amiga de Harry Potter, ela preferia ser de Draco, estar com Draco.

Por isso que ele lhe disse, que ficaria com ela, mesmo que isso fosse ir contra seus pais. Porque ele também preferia estar com ela (Pra sempre).

* * *

**N/deh:**

Essa última é pra Becky, pra me redimir dos meus finais cannons e tristes.  
é eu tentei fazer algo fluffy, como vocês perceberam não deu muito certo

Mais uma fic por rootless tree, o item era sala precisa.

Se gostarem, review it


End file.
